Bread at Sunset
by NoTearsFalling
Summary: Piper and Jason watch the sunset together... with Leo, a piece if bread, and... a brick? What more can I say? (One-shot, drabble)


**A/N Hi world! This is a new headcanon of mine based off of the ninth chapter of** **Jaspercabeth83** ' **s story** _ **Happily Ever After**_ **. I highly recommend that you read it. It's great.**

* * *

As Piper watched the sun set over the lake of Camp Half-Blood, she couldn't help but be grateful that the war was over. No more fights, no more evil dirt women, and best of all, no more bloody noses. (She had been teasing Percy about that for a month.)

"Hey there beautiful." Piper looked behind her to see Jason standing there grinning. His usual blue eyes looked golden in the light of the setting sun. All of his bruises and cuts from the war had healed up except for a little scar where a brick had hit him in New Rome. (That was one of the many things that she bugged her boyfriend about.)

Piper grinned up at him, "Hey there handsome. Have you been knocked out recently?"

Jason half-heartedly scowled at her a he subconsciously rubbed his scar, "Hey, that's not funny. That hurt you know."

"Aww, is little Jay-Jay hurt?" Piper asked in a baby voice, " Does he want me to kiss it better?"

Jason nodded as he plopped down next to her, "Yes, and you have to kid the scar on my lip too."

Piper smirked before kissing Jason's forehead and lips. After that, she kissed the top of his head.

"What was that for?" Jason asked as he motioned to his head.

"That was because you have gotten knocked out so much, I was worried. You might have brain damage!"

Jason smiled when he heard that she was worried, but then the second half of what she said registered, "Hey! Wait a moment here…"

Piper laughed and kissed his lips again, "I'm kidding. You're wonderful."

Jason smiled as he laced his right hand through her left one. "I love you Piper."

"I love you too." Piper smiled back and leaned her head on his shoulder. Jason laid his head on top of hers.

For a while they sat there reveling in each other's presence before a voice proclaimed, "Yo dudes, save some room for Mr. McShizzle!"

And with that, Leo promptly moved them apart and sat between them while laying his arms around their shoulders.

"So," Leo started, "How are my best buds?"

Jason shook off his arm, "We _were_ doing fine, but then this annoying kid came along and decided to ruin our moment."

Leo fake gasped, "And annoying kid? Don't tell me Octavian survived!"

Piper punched him lightly in the arm, "Cut it out. Don't you have anything better to do than bug us?"

Leo thought hard, "Hmm, nope."

Jason and Piper simultaneously rolled their eyes. For a long moment there was silence as they watched the fading light turn from golden to red. This silence was broken when Leo loudly proclaimed, "I'm hungry," and promptly took out a piece of bread from his toolbelt and took a bite.

Jason and Piper shared a look behind his back, before Jason asked the question that they were both wondering, "Um, Leo… What are you doing."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Eating, duh. I said I'm hungry!"

Piper gave him a look, "You are so weird."

"Hey, Bricky and I are offended." Leo pouted.

"Bricky?" Piper and Jason asked at the same time.

Leo's eyes lit up as he pulled a brick out of his tool belt that he had painted a face on, "Ya! Bricky is the cousin of the brick that hit Jason. Don't worry. He's super chill."

Piper smirked at Jason's miffed expression before leaning over to look in Leo's toolbelt, "Hey, do you have a stapler in there?"

Jason groaned, "I hate you guys! Some friends you are."

Leo and Piper burst out laughing at his expense before Piper shoved Leo over and sat by Jason. "Hey, I'm sorry. I love you."

Jason smiled, "I love you more."

"Aww," Leo wiped an invisible tear from his eye before leaning over and hugging them both. "I love you most."

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed.

Leo pouted, "Sorry Piper."

"Fine, I guess I forgive you." Piper sighed.

There was a long moment of silence before Leo spoke.

"Do you want a piece of bread?"

* * *

 **A/N I know that it's short, but I hope you liked it.**

 **Also, Trevor607 and I have made a forum called PJ Author Group. If you could check it out, then I would be eternally grateful to you.**

 **Bye my tear droplets!**

 _ **~NoTearsFalling**_


End file.
